


Slip of the Tongue

by Kalisca



Series: Cullrian Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Mention of Star Wars, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr Prompt: "Oh oh oh but what about Cullen asking Dorian to hand him the "cock porn" because he's so nervous on their first date that he has a slip. Cullen wanting to die as he notices what he just said and Dorian laughing his ass off, the rest of the people in the theatre wanting to kill them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

Cullen was more nervous than during his first day of army training, and that said a lot. He’d finally gathered the courage to ask his friend Dorian on a date, after months of casual flirting and meaningful smiles. He knew the Tevinter was a natural flirt, but also some nudging from both the Iron Bull and Sera, he called him – because he was a romantic at heart and didn’t like the idea of texting him about it – to ask him out on a date.

And now they were going to watch a movie together, and Cullen was doing his best not to appear like a mess. So far everything was good. Dorian was gorgeous as usual, with his styled hair, deep green polo shirt and dark grey slacks with the bottoms rolled up. The shimmer he applied to his cheekbones shone under the fluorescent light each time he’d laugh, which Cullen made sure to happen as often as possible. In comparison, he felt out of place with his simple black t-shirt, leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

They settled to watch Star Wars VII. Cullen had seen it a few times already, but he didn’t mind watching it again in fine company. Beside, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on it. Sitting so close to him in the dim light, he could smell Dorian’s spicy perfume, feel the warmth of his arm each time it'd brush against his. Decidedly, focusing on the screen would be a lost cause.

“You know I didn’t watch the first three movies,” Dorian admitted, shoving some pop corn into his mouth. The movie hadn’t started yet, people were still coming in as some movie quizz was going on at the screen. Cullen knew all the answers.

“What?” Cullen gasped. “Well they’re not as good as the other three, but they’re still worth watching. I have them on DVD.”

Dorian smirked. “Are you already inviting me to another date?”

Cullen blushed, stammered. “If- If uh, you want to, that is.”

The other man smiled, pressed a warm hand on his arm. “I’d be delighted. I always was more a Star Trek fan, but I really enjoyed the Star Wars movies I’ve seen. I read some reviews without spoilers, and do you know that Poe and Finn…”

They continued to chat through the trailers, then stopped to watch, but Cullen couldn’t help but throw glances at Dorian to catch his reactions.

Once he turned and Dorian was already staring at him. That little smile of his meant he knew what he had been doing, and Cullen felt himself turn a deep shade of red. He licked his lips and spurted the first thing that came to his mind:

“Can you hand me the cock porn?”

The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds with the same shocked expression, then Cullen hid his face in his hand while Dorian burst into laughing, the loud sound resonating through the theater. People shushed at him, but Dorian only pressed his fist against his mouth to suppress snorts.

“Oh, you’re adorable,” he said once he calmed down. He leaned over and planted a long kiss on his lips. Cullen didn’t respond, as he was too surprised to do so, but he followed his lips once they parted, and they kissed again, Cullen taking this as a chance to put his arm around his shoulders.

“Here’s the pop corn,” Dorian said. “You’ll have to come home with me for me to hand you the cock porn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Captain Amoruca](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
